1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a thin display. A liquid crystal display may be classified as either an in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display, a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, or a plane-to-line switching (PLS) mode liquid crystal display according to the driving mode for the liquid crystal layer.
A PLS mode liquid crystal display drives the liquid crystal layer using a horizontal and a vertical electric field to display an image. In a PLS mode liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer rotate substantially in parallel to a substrate of the liquid crystal display due to a strong fringe electric field.